


Czemu mnie zostawiłeś?

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M, Priest Castiel, Zakazana miłość, będę się smażyć w piekle, mam nadzieję, za to opowiadanie, że było warto XD
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wracał do domu po ciężkiej robocie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sklepie, żeby kupić piwo i coś do jedzenia. Gdy wychodził, zobaczył, że grupka mężczyzn zaczepia młodą dziewczynę. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, rzucił się na pomoc kobiecie.  
-Hej wy, macie jakiś problem?  
Spytał się Dean.  
-Facet, spadaj stąd albo dostaniesz- zagroził najwyższy z nich. Deanowi skojarzył się z wielką gadającą szafą.  
-Jeśli zostawicie tę kobietę to odejdę.  
-Ty nie bądź taki cwany- bliźniak szafy odezwał się.  
Trzeci mężczyzna ogolony na łyso popchnął Deana. Tyle tylko było potrzebne, aby rozłościć zielonookiego. Szybkim, sprawnym ruchem wykręcił rękę Karkowi i powalił go na ziemię.   
Jego kumple rzucili się na Deana, lecz wszyscy skończyli na ziemi. Jak najszybciej pozbierali siebie i swoją dumę z ziemi i uciekli.  
-Nic ci nie jest?  
Spytał się kobiety. Miała około 30 lat. Kruczoczarne włosy, lekko jej się kręciły. W tym świetle jej oczy wyglądały jakby składały się z samych źrenic.  
-Dz....dziękuję. Uratowałeś mi życie- powiedziała cicho kobieta. Miała głos stworzony do śpiewania kołysanek. Niski i ciepły.  
-Chodź odwiozę cię- Dean wskazał głową swój samochód.  
-Nie powinnam...- przerwał jej w połowie zdania  
-Zgadzam się. Nie powinnaś wracać sama do domu.  
Posłał jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech, na jaki go było stać. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado. Wsiedliśmy do Impali. Kobieta zaczęła tłumaczyć mu drogę do swojego domu.   
-Jesteś tu nowy?- Spytała się po chwili  
-Aż tak to widać?  
-Nie kojarzę cię z kościoła, a tu wszyscy chodzą do niego.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Tak.

Przez chwilę zapadła pomiędzy niezręczna cisza, przerwał ją Dean.   
-Mnie jakoś nie ciągnie do kościoła.  
-Przyjdź na msze. Zobaczysz spodoba ci się.... O tutaj mieszkam.-Wskazała na niewielki dwupiętrowy dom, ze schludnie obciętą trawą- Powinieneś wejść do nas na kolację.  
-Nie powinienem.  
-Bez dyskusji. Dzisiaj robimy włoski wieczór. Będzie lazania i ciasto z naszych wiśni.  
-Przekonałaś mnie.  
Dean zaśmiał się krótko i wysiadł z auta.  
-Chyba się nie przedstawiłam?  
-Chyba ją też nie.- pokiwał głową.  
\- Meggie Novak  
-Dean Winchester.  
Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
Meg otworzyła drzwi i weszła do domu, kiwając na Deana.  
-Kotku to ty?  
Dobiegł ich męski głos z kuchni.  
-Mamy gościa. Nowy członek kościoła.  
Odkrzyknęła i zwróciła się do zielonookiego. -Mój mąż jest pastorem.  
-Och.   
Dean nie przepadałam za nimi. Miał złe wspomnienia z młodości.  
-Chodź do kuchni. Naleję ci szklankę piwa.  
Mężczyzna poszedł za nią. Dom był typowym, amerykańskim domem. Kominek w salonie, duży brązowy dywan, na podłodzę wyłożonej ciemnym drewnem. Jasna kanapa z drewnianymi wykończeniami. Wyszywane obrazki na ścianach.   
Gdy wszedł do jadalni połączonej z kuchnią zaniemówił. Przy kuchence stał Castiel. Jego bliski przyjaciel, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w Lawrence w Kansas.   
Cas popatrzył na Deana i wyciągnął rękę.  
-Witaj, nazywam się Castiel Novak.   
-Cz..cześć? Odparł niepewnie Dean.   
-To jest Dean Winchester, uratował mi życie.  
-Co się stało.- Castiel wydawał się zmartwiony. Objął swoją żonę ramieniem.   
-Grupka mężczyzn zaczepiała mnie, ale Dean mnie uratował.- wtuliła się w zagięcie jego szyi.  
-Dziękuję za to, że uratowałeś moja żonę.  
-Po prostu byłem w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie.- Dean pomasował sobie kark. Było mu coraz bardziej niezręcznie.  
-Nie każdy by się odważył.  
Cas spojrzał się w oczy Deana i wspomnienia wróciły  
#  
Dean stał na korytarzu, przed swoją klasą. Czekał na pierwszą lekcję w nowej szkole. On i jego rodzina cały czas podróżowali. Jego ojciec był mechanikiem,  który nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca po utracie żony w pożarze.   
Dean miał młodszego brata, Sama. Aktualnie stał naprzeciwko i się uśmiechał.  
Dodawało to Deanowi otuchy. Pierwszą lekcje, jaką miał była to religia. Był w ewangelickiej szkole. Nikt w jego rodzinie nie wierzył w niebiańskie moce, oprócz jego matki, ale ta wiara umarła razem z nią.   
Była to jedyna szkoła, która ich przyjęła w środku semestru.   
Zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy rzucili się do klas. Starszy Winchester nie rozumiał, czemu wszyscy tu tak przywiązują wagę do punktualności. Gdy wszedł do klasy, lekko się zdziwił. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli w pierwszych rzędach. Dean zajął najdalej położoną ławkę i zastanawiał się, co jest z nimi nie tak.   
Wtedy do klasy wszedł bardzo przystojny mężczyzna. Winchestera zatkało. Nie sądził, że kiedyś pomyśli, że jakiś mężczyzna jest przystojny.   
-Witajcie, moi drodzy- zaczął mężczyzna.   
-Dzieł dobry- odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem.   
Mężczyzna spojrzał na każdego ucznia po kolei, aż dotarł do Deana.   
-A, więc to musi być nasz nowy uczeń. Witam, nazywam się Castiel Novak.   
Jego oczy są tak niebieskie. Pomyślał Zielonooki.   
-Dzień dobry- Dean wstał.  
-Przedstaw się klasie.  
-Nazywam się Dean Winchester, przyjechałem tu z Nowego Jorku. Nie jestem ewangelikiem, po prostu nie było innej szkoły w tym mieście.   
-Widzę, że jesteś bardzo otwarty.   
-Nie mam, po co kłamać. Za nie więcej niż dwa miesiące, wyjadę stąd i nie wrócę.   
-Dobrze, Dean. Usiądź już.   
Klasa lekko zachichotała.   
Dean nie spuszczał wzroku z niebieskookiego. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż 26 lat. Ciemne włosy i te piękne niebieskie oczy. Był podobnego do niego wzrostu. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i garniturowe spodnie, marynarkę przewiesił przez oparcie drewnianego krzesła. Mówił niskim i głębokim głosem.

Dean zastanawiał się, czy tego gościa nie boli gardło od tego gadania.   
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Dean posmutniał. Blondyn był przy drzwiach, gdy mężczyzna zawołał za nim.   
-Dean możesz poczekać?   
Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
-Może chciałbyś przyjść w niedzielę na mszę? Zobaczyłbyś jak to wygląda.- ciepło uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-Może... Zobaczę. Nie wiem czy ktoś nie będzie miał ciekawszej propozycji. Może jakaś dziewczyna.  
 A zresztą nie lubię księży. Tyle się o nich słyszy różnych rzeczy.   
-To bardzo smutne jak postrzegasz kościół. A jeśli ci powiem, że to ja jestem księdzem?   
Deana lekki zatkało.   
-Serio? To przyjdę.   
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i odeszli, każdy w inną stronę. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean patrzył się na Castiela. Jego oczy nie zmieniły koloru przez tyle lat, tylko wyraz. Ostatnim razem, gdy patrzył się w te oczu widział miłość, teraz były puste.   
Minęło 10 lato odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. Dean wiedział, że Cas udaje, że go nie zna. Zawsze jak kłamał, robił na moment specyficzny wyraz twarzy.  
Jego żona mogła go nie zauważać, ale Dean za bardzo znał tę twarz.   
-Zostaniesz na obiedzie? -Spytał się Castiel.   
-Tak. -Odpowiedziała za niego Meg.   
Castiel przytaknął, odwrócił się i podszedł do piekarnika. Kobieta i zielonooki usiedli przy stole.   
Z Meggan miło się rozmawiało. Dalej jednak była roztrzęsiona po tym, co ja spotkało.   
Zjedli obiad i po kawałku ciasta. Starał się jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Gdy zobaczł, że już po 22, wziął resztki i wyszedł z domu. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał im na pożegnanie. Odjechał. Jeździł bez celu i tak nic go nie trzymało w domu.   
Nie było tam nikogo. W końcu zatrzymał się na poboczu. Wysiadł z auta i zaczął bić w nie pięściami. To on mógł być Meg. To on mógł teraz przytulać się do Casa, gdyby tylko nie był księdzem.   
#  
To była pierwsza msza w życiu Deana. Ubrał się w najlepszą koszulę, jaką miał i lekko pokropił wodą kolońska. Nie wiedział, czemu ale denerwował się. Nie mógł zjeść nawet placka, który kupił mu brat.   
-Co ci się dzieje?- Sam wydawał się zmartwiony.   
-Nic. Po prostu.... Idę dzisiaj na mszę.   
-Mogę iść z tobą?  
Blondyn pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł. Nie będzie się tak denerwował. Gdy miał brata koło siebie czuł się pewniej. Podjechali pod mały biały kościółek z wieżą. Ludzie, tłumnie wchodzili do środka.  
Zielonooki wyobrażał sobie msze trochę inaczej. Nawet mu się spodobało. Castiel powiedział wspaniałe kazanie. Cały czas wydawało mu się, że patrzy na niego.   
Te niebieskie oczy. Dean niezbyt słuchał kazania, ale głos księdza docierał do niego. Samowi już mniej się podobało, ale wypatrzył w tłumie blondynkę o kręconych włosach. Co chwilę tam zerkał.  
-Po kościele wpadnij przypadkiem na nią, ładnie przeproś i spytaj się czy pójdzie z tobą na ciastko do Scottiego.- Dean nachylił się do niego i szepnął.   
-Tylko nie mam kasy.- Dean włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął banknot 20 dolarowy.   
-Powinno ci wystarczyć.   
-A co jeśli nie pójdzie?- młody wydawał się tym przerażony.  
-To, chociaż spytaj się o imię i czy chodzi do naszej szkoły.   
-Dobrze.- pokiwał głową i wpatrywał się w Andrew Jacksona.  
Msza się skończyła. Sam zrobił jak mu powiedział starszy brat i poszedł na ciasto z nieznajomą. Dean za to kręcił się koło wyjścia z kościoła. Próbował złapać Casa.   
Gdy wyszedł, blondyn od razu podbiegł do niego   
-Bardzo dobre kazanie.   
-Dziękuję. A co ci się najbardziej w nim podobało?   
Twój głos. Prawie Deanowi się to wyrwało z ust, ale się powstrzymał.   
-Ten moment, gdy mówił ksiądz o przebaczenie.   
-Mów mi, Castiel. Chcesz, może wejść do domu. Poczęstuje cię ciastem. Sam piekłem.   
-Czemu nie?  
Placek był boski. Rozmawiali ponad trzy godziny. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy to minęło. Zjedli całe ciasto. Wypili kilka herbat. Dean skrócił imię, Castiel do Cas, a księdzu to nie przeszkadzało.   
Czuli się jakby spotkali się po latach.   
#  
Ręce Deana krwawiły. W dachu auta było brzydkie wgniecenia. Mężczyzna miał ochotę krzyczeć. I w końcu to zrobił. Krzyczał, aż jego gardło zaczęło go boleć. Krzyczał aż w końcu wyrzuci z siebie wszystko.   
#  



	3. Chapter 3

Co kilka dni chłopak odwiedzał księdza. Był częstym gościem w jego domu. Pomagał mu z kazaniami i w układaniu lekcji.   
Cas siedział na granatowej kanapie, a Dean na podłodze, opierając się o biły stolik do kawy.   
-Lubię cię. Serio. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem do księdza.   
Castiel lekko się zaśmiał i czyżby to był rumieniec na jego szyi?  
-No widzisz. Nieznane są ścieżki, jakimi prowadzi nas Bóg.   
-Oj nieznane.   
Pili piwo. Castiel na początku mu nie chciał dać. W końcu miał tylko 18 lat. Bał się, co jego ojciec może powiedzieć, gdy przyjdzie do domu i wyczuje od niego alkohol.   
Dean nieśmiało powiedział, że może spać u niego. Cas się zgodził.   
Siedzieli do pierwszej w nocy. Castiel miał niezłe zapasy piwa. Oby dwaj byli już lekko podchmieleni. Blondyn czuł się szczęśliwy.   
-Czas iść spać. -Powiedział ksiądz.   
Dean tylko się uśmiechnął.   
-Gdzie mam spać?   
Wybełkotał chłopak. Miał słabą głowę.   
-Na górze w sypialni.   
Castiel pomógł Deanowi wstać chodź sam czuł, że przesadził z alkoholem.   
Położył chłopaka w swoim łóżku, sam miał zamiar spać na dole na kanapie.   
Cas zdjął koszulę i szybko przebrał się w podkoszulek z napisem ''I'm Batman'' i w niebieskie krótkie spodenki. Zdjął z Deana koszulkę i powiesił ją na krześle potem rozpiął pasek u spodni, żeby lepiej mu się spało. Gdy wychodził usłyszał głos Deana.   
-Śpij tutaj.   
-Nie, kanapa na dole też jest wygodna.   
-Ale nie ma tam mnie.   
Ksiądz się uśmiechnął i podszedł do łóżka. Wsunął się pod kołdrę i poszedł spać.   
Dean obudził się pierwszy, leżał wtulony w Casa. Pachniał kadzidłem i miętą. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność. Patrzył się na twarz Castiela. Zdawał się młodszy. Wyglądał jakby miał 18 lat, a nie 27.   
Gdy zaczął ruszać oczami, Dean zamknął swoje i udawał, że śpi. Castiel lekko się zdziwił, gdy się obudził. Pierwszy raz ktoś na nim spał. Ktoś, kogo lubił, a może coś więcej. Szybko jednak odgonił   
tę myśl od siebie. Patrzył się na włosy, które przez słońce wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze. Lekko pocałował go w głowę i powoli wstał. Bardzo ciężko mu było to zrobić. Chciał, tak zostać, lecz nie mógł. Musiał wstać. Gdy tylko wyszedł z pokoju Dean wstał i z uśmiechem zaczął się ubierać. Pocałował jego głowę. To mu wystarczyło.   
#  
Dean siedział na ziemi. Jego ręce bolały go tak samo jak gardło. Wstał i zaczął biec. Biegł, do póki nie poczuł bólu w piersi, lecz nie wiedział, czy to ból z braku tlenu, czy ze złamanego serca.   
Gdyby wiedział, że to jest jego żona, nie przyjąłby zaproszenia. To było dla niego zbyt ciężkie. Te wszystkie wspomnienia.   
#


End file.
